Coffee Shop
by HollyElise93
Summary: Yey! Sequel to Graduation day... Eight years after...
1. Chapter 1

She was there- sitting at the same spot where he saw her three years ago, about five years after their graduation. She was there- drinking her coffee, reading a book.

He still remembers the first time he saw her there.

_**Flashback**_

_He was walking down the busy streets of muggle London on a Saturday morning when it started to rain. He didn't expected rain so he didn't bring an umbrella with him. He can't really just magic an umbrella, now can't he? Muggles will think its odd and raise suspicions. So then he decided to stop at a nearby coffee shop and go inside so that he stays dry. He went to the counter to order something hot to drink to make him warm and while waiting for the rain to stop. He looked left and right, trying to find a place to sit. And then he saw her there._

_His breath hitched. He had never expected to see her here. But then again, it is Muggle London. It has been about five years since he last saw her. She still looked beautiful. No, she looked more beautiful than ever. She matured more and her features are now more pronounced. She still has those beautiful eyes that he could never forget, those eyes that he could never get tired of looking at. Her hair now maintained and was like a cascading waterfall with half of her hair up. She was wearing a cream ribbed dolman cardigan with white undershirt, jeans and brown ankle boots. She was in front of her laptop and focused on what she was doing. She has her earphones on, clearly didn't want to be disturbed. She was smiling ever so slightly, obviously pleased about something. She was still breathtaking, absolutely stunning._

_He wanted to go and talk to her since it has been a while, but something held him back. His promise to her, the one that he made, the one that he intended to keep but couldn't. He promised to write to her, but he didn't._

_So he decided to sit far from her, on the other side of the shop, hoping that she won't see him there, hoping that she won't recognize him, the man who broke a promise to her._

_**End of flashback**_

Now here he is. Debating with himself if he should go talk to her or not. He has been coming here every Saturday for the past three years. He just wanted to see her. He couldn't stop himself from going there for the past three years even though he knew in himself that he couldn't talk to her, not after what he has done.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I can do this." He told himself, took his coffee from the counter and walked towards her table. He stopped halfway through and thought "I can still back out. No, there's no more backing out now. I can do this. I have to do this. I need to do this." And he did, he continued walking to her.

"I've wondered when you were going to come and talk to me." She said without putting her book down or even looking up to him.

He sat down at the chair across her and put his coffee down her table. "If I didn't know better, Granger, I'd say you were stalking me..." He said with a smirk, back to being his smug self.

"And if I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you **are **stalking me." She said as she put down her book and took a sip off her coffee.

"Touché." He said.

"So?"

"So, what? Granger."

"What brings you here, Malfoy? In Muggle London, no less" She asked and he just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"If you're not going to talk or something, then please leave. I'm busy." She said picking up her book and continued to read.

"Reading a book? Still the same bookworm, aren't we?" He said as he took her book from her hands.

"Still the same prick, I see?" She said. "Give me back my book, Malfoy." She added bored-ly with her hand out.

"Nope, I don't think I will." He said keeping the book and clearly not amused that he doesn't give her that same effect.

"Well then, what do you want?" She said as she placed her elbow on the table and her head on her hands.

"I want to ask you out." He said smoothly.

"And why would I ever say yes?"

"Because you and I both know that you want to."

"No. I don't think that I want to."

"Oh, but I think that you do."

"Think all you want, Malfoy, but my answer is still no."

"I don't think so."

She just raised her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Come on, Hermione. I know you missed me, admit it."

"And what made you think that?"

"I don't think. I know." He smirked. "So, what do you say?"

"The answer is still no, Malfoy." She said crossing her arms.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then... NO."

"You know I won't stop bugging you until you say yes."

"Fine." She said between her gritted teeth.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Just pick me up at seven, okay?"

"How about six, we have a lot of catching up to do." He said smiling, pleased. When he knew that Hermione was going to protest he stood up and picked up his coffee. "Till later, my lady." He said as he bowed and then left her alone.

She watched him walk out of the coffee shop, shaking her head.

"So... He finally talked to you?" Said one of the waitresses at the coffee shop as she went to give Hermione her bill.

"Yep." She replied.

"Took him three years, huh."

"That's Draco Malfoy to you." She said paying her coffee and packing her things up and noticed that her book was still with him. "I'll see you later Janice, I have got a date to prepare for." She said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey! so I was supposed to post this as another sequel, but nah...Since its kind of an important part for the story i thought that it'll much better if i put it up as another chapter.)**

She was standing there in front of the coffee shop where he said he'd pick her up. He said that's he'll be there by six, he was late. It was already half pass six and she was starting to lose her patience. It was okay for her if you were about fifteen minutes late, but more than 30 minutes? Unbelievable.

She was about to go now when he heard that familiar voice.

"Hey, Granger." He shouted running towards her. He was panting. He had put one of his hands on his knees and one hand on the wall for support. "I'm really sorry I'm late. We had an emergency at work." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

_You're mad at him, Hermione. He's thirty minutes late. _"its fine." She said with a small smile.

"Really?" He asked. "You're not mad at me? I really thought you would have left already." He said worriedly.

_You are mad, Hermione, don't lie to me. _She heard the voice inside her head say which she counters with her own. **Give him a break, will you? He had an excuse. He said he had an emergency at work. **_And you believe that?_ "If you thought that I had already left, why did you still come?" She asked him, trying to push her thoughts away.

"I took my chances." He smiled at her when he finally caught his breath and this took Hermione's away, his smile.

"Well are we going or not?" She said when she realized that they had been staring at each other and hasn't moved one bit.

"Yes we shall." He said as he offered her his arms. "My lady."

She shook her head and laughed at his cheesiness but took his arm nonetheless.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked him.

"That's a surprise, Granger."

"You're not kidnapping me, are you?" She eyed him when she noticed that they were headed to the alley which made Draco laugh.

"No and even if I wanted to, I don't think that I am skilled enough to kidnap _The_ Hermione Granger."

"Perhaps you're right. But why are you taking me to the alley then?"

"Because, my lady, we are going to apparate." He said as if he was talking to a child.

"Are you sure you're not going to kidnap me? Not bringing me to somewhere they won't be able to find my dead body, are you?"

With this he gave her a hearty laugh. "Come on Hermione. Give me some credit. Trust on me a little."

"Fine."

"Hold on tight. We don't want you to splinch now, do we?" He said and she did.

They arrived at a dark alley but Hermione can see people walking by at the end of the dark place.

"Where exactly are we, Malfoy?"

"We're not there yet. Just be patient, okay?" He said as he put his arms around her waist. Hermione stiffened but let him guide her.

They walked for a while and Hermione could tell that they were heading by the sea side. They stopped at a seafood grill and bar that looked so fancy.

_The Siren_ It says on the signage above the restaurant. "Wait, we're eating here?" She said.

"Yes." He said as he led her inside.

"Your table is ready sir." The hostess said as soon as she saw him.

"Did you make reservations?" Hermione asked him. Were they really eating here? Its The Siren- people had to make reservations months before they could actually eat here.

"I don't need to, Granger. I own it." He said with that usual smug look that he sported.

"How am I not surprised and surprised at the same time?" She asked more to herself than him.

The hostess had already shown them to their table- Draco's table. It has the perfect view of the ocean and they were just on time to see the sunset. It was beautiful. The sun had already sunken but you can still see the colours that it gave the skies.

"Beautiful." She said not tearing her eyes away from the scene.

"I know." He said though he wasn't looking at the sunset or the ocean. He was looking at her. She didn't know of course, she was busy admiring the scenery.

"Wine, Sir, Ma'am?" The waiter said.

"Yes, thank you." She answered, finally turning her attention away from the sunset.

The waiter poured her a glass of wine and introduced himself. "I'm August and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Just call me whenever you're ready to order." He then excused himself.

Draco was already reading his menu. Of course he knew what the foods were, it was his restaurant after all, but he liked reading it because it helps him decide whether he will get the lobster or another dish but he always gets the lobster.

"Why did you bring me here, Draco?" She asked eyeing him behind her menu. _Ah, the sound of his name from her lips._

"Because we're celebrating." He stated not looking up from his menu.

"Celebrating what, exactly?"

"Something special." He answered as he put down his menu, a smile across his face.

"Ha-Ha. If I didn't know better, you are just trying to impress me, Malfoy." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is that bad?" He asked her and she just laughed. "August." He waved his hand to call the waiter.

"Ready to order, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yes."

"The Lobster?" The waiter inquired, knowing what he usually ordered.

"No, not tonight. How about something different? It is a special occasion after all." He said looking at Hermione as if he was teasing her.

"Well then, might I suggest the King Salmon, Sir? It's freshly caught, just this afternoon, Sir." He said.

"King Salmon it is then." He said as he gave the waiter his menu. "Oh and Coffin Bay King Oysters for appetizer."

"Good choice, Mr. Malfoy. And for the lady?"

"Steamed Lobster with Garlic and Pepper." She said as she gave the waiter her menu which earned her a funny look from Draco. "What? Just because you're not having the Lobster, doesn't mean that I don't want to." She said which caused Draco to laugh.

"And for the appetizer?" The waiter asked.

"Braised Shark's Fin with Crab Roe Soup, please." She replied.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food." With that, the waiter left them.

Draco noticed that Hermione was frowning a bit. "What's wrong?"

"What are we really celebrating, Draco?"

"I've told you, something special." He grinned.

"You have to give me more than that or I'll leave." She threatened.

"You can't just leave. We've already ordered!"

"Then tell me, Malfoy."

"Fine. We're celebrating the fact that I had the courage to ask you out. Oh and that's **_Healer_** Malfoy to you now, Granger." He said as his smile widen.

Hermione stared at him, shocked at first but then she smiled and said: "You're a healer!" She was happy for him. She remembered what he told her the night before their graduation.

_"So what about you? What are your plans after tomorrow?"She asked him._

_"Well, I wanted to be a healer."He said hopefully._

_"That's nice." She said smiling, imagining Draco in a white lab coat._

_"But I can't."_

_"Oh? Why not?"_

_"I'm going away." He said sadly._

_"Oh." Was what all she can say._

_"I need to travel for the family business."_

"Yeah. I just finished my training yesterday." He said with a goofy smile.

"Well I'm happy for you." She said with a hearty smile as August came back with their appetizer.

"Thanks." He said to August. "Good thing you said yes then, right? Or I would have celebrated on my own." He chuckled.

"Yeah, about that..." She started "Why did it take you three years to ask me out?"

_She remembered three years ago, it begun to rain and the bell at the coffee shop she was in rung, and enter Draco. She didn't mind it at first since she was so focused on what she was working on but then she felt eyes staring at her. She looked up to find the person who it belonged to and there she saw him, across the room looking at his cup. He must have realized that his eyes was boring holes and looked away. She didn't expect to see him there and when she did, she kinda hoped that he'll talk to her, if not at least acknowledge her. But that didn't happened. She saw him there, every Saturday for three years. She didn't want to be the first one to go to him, afraid that she'll just boost his ego._

"Well you see, I made a promise eight years ago." He began. "I intended to keep that promise, but I didn't." He said, his smile slightly fading.

"Why didn't you?"

"Actually, I did, partially." He said looking at her. "I wrote. But then my father caught me. He said that I should focus on the family business and nothing else. I didn't send it, the letter that I wrote. I was too much of a coward."

"Draco..."

"I wrote every day. I still write actually. I still haven't sent any of it." He said sadly. "Then one day, I was walking down Muggle London, it started to rain. I went inside a coffee shop and saw the girl that I made a promise to. That's when I realized that I didn't want to be a coward anymore so I got all of my money from _Gringotts, got out of Malfoy manor without second thoughts and I entered training to be a Healer. I opened this restaurant up with the money I've got when I was still working at Malfoy Industries as an investment, so one day, when I'm too old to work, I still have something."_

_"__Wow." Was all she can say._

_"__Yeah. I couldn't just come up to you without anything that I can be proud of. Something that I've actually worked hard on."_

_Hermione was speechless. __Did he do all that just for her?_

_"__So yeah, I am here to impress you." __Yes, that was all for her._

_"__Well, I am impressed."_

"Good." He said as August returned with their food. "Thank you, August." He said.

Hermione admired the man in front of her. She realized how much he had grown and matured. She was proud of him. She was happy for him, for reaching his dreams.

"How about you? What have you been doing while I was away? Not being naughty, are you?" He asked playfully. "Or are you still a prude?" He teased.

"Hey!" She said, good thing that he was across the table so she can't hurt him.

"What? I was just teasing."

"Huh, there's the Malfoy I know."

"**_Healer_** Malfoy." He corrected her.

"Nope, just Malfoy. I'm thinking that **_Healer_** Malfoy is a much respectable person."

"I'm still me, Granger."

"Yeah, I know." She shook her head slightly.

"So? Something I should know? Any angry boyfriend that would be hunting me down?"

She laughed and shook her head no. "No angry boyfriend."

"I see." He said with a smug look. "So there wouldn't be any problem if I ask you out again?"

She laughed again. _Ah, music to his ears_.

"What's so funny, Granger?"

"I thought I heard you say that you're asking me out."

"Oh you heard right." He said, dead serious.

"Wait, you're actually asking me out? Again?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? You said there's no angry boyfriend that will hunt me down."

"Huh..."

"So, I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked.

"Let me think about it, okay?"

"What's there to think about?"

"I, uh...well, oh fine!" She surrendered.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He said cheekily.

"Merlin, you are so insufferable!"

"I think irresistible is the word." He said teasing her more. "So... What have you been up to?"

"I write books." She said. He knew, He had read all of them. "Seven to be exact."

"Really? Someone actually published your book? Or was it self-publication?" He asked but he already knew the answer.

"Are you telling me that my books aren't good?" She said as she raised one eyebrow.

"I didn't say that."

"You were implying it." She said crossing her hands across her chest.

"Dessert, Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger?" August said as he returned to collect their now empty plates, interrupting their conversation.

"Ah, yes. Let's see. Chocolate fudge brownie with ice cream on top or hot fudge lava cake?" He asked himself.

"Why not both?" Hermione suggested sarcastically.

"Great idea. I'll take them both, please." He said to August which earned him a stare form Hermione. "What?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head and said: "Some things never change, don't they?" She said. "I'll have the Apple crisps, please." She said to August.

"What does that mean?" Draco said after August had left them.

"You always had that crazy sweet tooth, Draco. Remember that one time where I took one from your chocolate box? You went ballistic!" She exclaimed.

"You took it?" He said and her eyes widen. "You said Blaise was the one who ate it! I turned my best friend's hair pink because of that."

Hermione laughed remembering the pink hair against Blaise's dark skin. "Yeah well, you were dumb enough to believe me, we were the only ones who had access to our common room."

Draco squinted his eyes at this. Why _did_ he believe her?

Hermione just smiled at him. She missed this. Draco was the only one who can actually talk to her and keep the conversation interesting. True, they mostly bicker, but he was the only one who can keep up with her.

"Hey, Draco?" She started as August returned with their dessert.

"Yeah?"

"Send them to me?"

"Send what to you?"

"The letters you wrote... I want to read them."

"Uh, no." He said shaking his head.

"Why not? They were for me, weren't they?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Please?"

"They're old letters, Hermione."

"I know. I just want to know what you wrote me."

"Uh." He sighed, knowing that she won't stop. "Fine."

"Send them one a day, okay?" She said with a smile.

"That'll take forever." He whined.

"I'll make you a deal." She offered.

"What deal?" He asked, intrigued on what she can offer.

"I'll write you back with every day. In reply to your letters."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Most of my letters were just replies to the questions you asked in your books." He said truthfully.

"You've read them?"

"I did more than that, Hermione... I published them."

"What?"

"Well, not directly. I was the one who convinced Blaise to publish them and gave him the finances."

Hermione was dumbfounded. He read it... that means...

"I know." He said as if he knew what she was thinking. "I know... and I'm sorry I took a while."

"Let me read your letters."

"I will." He said as they stare at each other, their dessert left there, half untouched. "Come on... It's getting late." He said breaking their eye contact.

"Yeah..." He stood up and went to her and pulled her chair for her. "Thanks."

"Can I walk you home?" He asked politely.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They walked in silence back to the dark alley that they had apparated earlier. Draco held on to Hermione as she apparate them to another alley near her place. They continued to walk, not saying anything. Hermione was looking up, staring at the moon and Draco was looking at the girl beside him, mesmerized by her beauty. He courageously held Hermione's hands with his. Hermione stiffed at first as she looked at how intense Draco was staring at her, but relaxed to it after a while. She looked at where they were going, sensing that they were almost there.

She stopped walking and so did Draco. "This is me." She said to him.

"Oh." He said, disappointed that the night had already ended.

"Good night, Draco." She said and she _plucked_ up the _courage in her and kissed him._

Draco stood there, barely registering what just happened and by the time he realized that Hermione had just kissed him, she was already inside and her door was already closed. He brought his fingers up to his lips where she had kissed him. "Good night indeed." He said to himself.


End file.
